Posiedon's Daughter
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: The battle for Olympus is over, but now there's a new prophecy which indicates that a new battle of Olympus is about to begin, but this time it won't be Percy on the front line, it will be his soon to be eighteen year old sister, Liana Young. When Liana arrives at Camp Half Blood she has no clue what's about to unfold, but she'll do anything if it means she can meet her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - It's the summer after the battle of Olympus, and everyone is back at camp half blood. A new prophecy had been spoken (Not the one from the book- the last Olympian), but no one other then the gods and Chiron have heard it. Realizing this prophecy means there will be a betrayal, it's no surprise when camp half blood is attacked. Once the battle is over Chiron sends Percy, Annabeth and Grover to find Percy's sister, Liana, because they fear she's in danger.**

**With the Prophecy being about Liana everything goes to hell and the one question is what will happen in the end**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Percy Jackson, I just love the books and wanted to do my own story.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's Pov**

The school year was now finally over and I was on my way back to camp half blood to continue my training. Having the prophecy over and done with, I knew I had nothing to worry about, but it still concerned me about what the new prophecy was about. Chiron had said it was nothing to worry about, but both I and Annabeth knew he was hiding something important.

"Percy, are you even listening to me" I heard Annabeth say and I turned to look at her. Like normal she was wearing an orange camp half blood top, blue jeans, sneakers and her blonde hair was in a ponytail, while her gray eyes were staring at me in annoyance.

"Sorry, what did you say" I asked, a bit embarrassed that I hadn't actually heard a word she had said. I hadn't seen Annabeth most of the year because she had been up on Olympus, since she was designing it, so it wasn't probably a good thing for our relationship that I was ignoring her.

"I said that we need to ask Chiron about the prophecy, because I think it's going to happen soon" Annabeth said.

"Why do you think that" I asked and Annabeth's face became tense.

"When I was on Olympus all the gods seemed tense and I overheard them saying stuff about betrayal" Annabeth said and I started to become worried. If the gods were concerned about this prophecy, then I definitely was. "Percy, I also heard them say something about the prophecy being connected to a child of Poseidon"

With those words I started toward the big house. As far as I knew there was only two children of Poseidon, Tyson and I, and since I was certain the new prophecy about Tyson couldn't possibly be about Tyson, it might be about me.

As we came to the big house I saw Chiron standing there, looking down at paperwork as his tail flicked.

"Chiron, we need to talk to you" Annabeth said and Chiron looked up at us, his face tired.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, Percy, but I don't have time to talk" Chiron said.

"Chiron, I heard the gods talking about the Prophecy, I know it has something to do with a child of Poseidon" Annabeth said and Chiron turned to look back at us, his face heavy. It was then that there was a large explosion and I turned to see demons running into the camp.

"The camp is under attack, it's happening" Chiron said and with that he pulled the bow off his back and charged forward.

"Percy, come on" Annabeth yelled and after I quickly grabbed riptide and after clicking it I ran forward. I could see the hell hounds surrounding the camp and watched as Mrs. O'Leary bounded forward and tackled one to the ground, biting at its neck.

I ran forward and cut a demon across it's chest, then I moved forward toward another one and cut it across the neck. I wasn't sure what was happening our how a dozen hell hounds and demons got through the barrier, but one thing I knew for certain is that someone must have betrayed us.

"Hello Percy" I familiar voice said and I turned around to see Chase standing there. I never got a long with him, though that was probably because he was the son of Ares.

"Chase, did you do this" I demanded and he smirked.

"I see no point in denying it. Percy, the gods don't care about us. Yes they did what you asked, but that's only because they need us" Chase said.

"Chase, this can't be what you want. You have friends here, you can't want to destroy the camp, you fought to protect it" I said and he laughed.

"I'm not going to destroy the camp just now, this is just a preview" Chase said and then he kicked me hard in the chest, sending me toppling to the ground. "See you later Jackson" He said and then he disappeared, flashing with a green light. Pushing myself up carefully I was thankful I couldn't be hurt unless I was hit in my weak spot, thanks to the curse of Achilles

. Staring at the spot Chase had disappeared from I knew we were in trouble.

.

"And you're sure it was Chase" Chiron asked as I stood in the big house with Him, Grover and Annabeth.

"Yes, it was definitely him who planned the attack. He told me it was just a preview" I told Chiron, replaying what Chase had told me.

"The prophecy is coming true" Chiron said and I looked at him.

"Chiron, what was the prophecy about and is Percy part of it" Annabeth demanded and Chiron sighed. Honestly I wanted to know if I was part of the prophecy to, though I prayed I wasn't.

"I can't tell you the Prophecy until the time is right, but I can tell you Percy that you are not part of the prophecy" Chiron said.

"But I hear the gods say child of Poseidon, so how do you know it's not Percy" Annabeth questioned.

"Because the prophecy says the daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said and I looked at him in shock. When my father had told me I might have other siblings I thought he was joking, but now it had to be true.

"Wait, wait, Percy has a sister" Grover laughed.

"Her name is Liana Young, and she's turning eighteen in a few weeks, on June 10th" Chiron said and I was shocked because that meant she was older than me.

"Why didn't my father tell me about her" I asked and Chiron sighed.

"Because just like your mother he hid her away, keeping her a secret so Zeus didn't find out about her. He didn't want either of you to have to be a part of the prophecy, but in the end it wasn't his choice. Now, just like before, with you, she can't stay hidden any longer" Chiron said and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"We need to go get her then right, before the demons find her" Annabeth said and Chiron nodded.

"Yes, you three need to retrieve her" Chiron said and I looked directly at him.

"Then where is she, my sister" I asked and finally Chiron smiled.

"She's here in New York, attending Robert Louis Stevenson School" Chiron said and I was kinda shocked that my own sister lived in the same city as me.

* * *

**Okay, that's the first chapter, I hope you will all review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Liana Young's Pov**

As I sat in class I tapped my pencil against the page in annoyance. Like normal the words were changing from English to ancient Greek, though at least now I understood why. It had only been a few days since my mom had told me who I really was and it confused the hell out of me, but when I thought about everything strange I had done in my life, it kinda made sense. I mean how else could I talk to horses, and how else could I control water. For years my mother had told me I was just special, but when I added in my ADHD and dyslexia, I just thought I was completely insane, but now that mom had told me I was a demigod and the daughter of Poseidon (Which was freaking me out, I admit), it all made sense to me.

"Hey, would you cut it out, I mean I know you've got ADHD, but I kinda want to learn" Kayla said from beside me.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge" I said, placing my pencil on the table and moving my hands away. The truth was I was nervous because my mom had told me that now demons and monsters would be coming after me to kill me, but she had also told me that some people were coming from my camp to come and get me, that ii had to go with them and leave her behind.

The thought of leaving my mother hurt, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, even though I knew they would try and kill her, and that's something I couldn't stand, so I had told her that when I left that she was to leave and that I'd stay at this camp, which was called camp half blood.

"What's got you so on edge" She asked me and I sighed, deciding to tell the only friend I had what was wrong, even though I was still going to have to lie since I couldn't come out and just say "My mom just told me my father is Poseidon"

"My mom told me who my father is" I said and she gasped.

"Are you kidding me, what did she tell you, who is he" She asked and I sighed again.

"Nobody really, just some kind of fisherman" I said, since that was as close to the truth as I could get, though calling Poseidon, king of the seas a nobody probably wasn't the best idea in the world, definitely since I didn't hate my dad. Sure I was annoyed I had never met him, but I knew he was only trying to protect me and that's all that mattered to me anyway. Also knowing who my dad was explained where I got my eyes from, because I knew I had gotten my strawberry blonde hair from my mom, but I could never understand how I got sea blue eyes until I found out who my father really was.

"Wow, what a letdown" Kayla said, but in the next minute the bell went and I climbed off of my seat and got ready to go home.

"Does it really matter who my father is" I asked as I gathered my books and but them into my denim backpack.

"Nah, I guess it really doesn't" Kayla said, pushing her red hair out of her brown eyes as she leant down to grab her bag off the ground. "But why do you think he left your mom"

"I don't know, all I know is one day I hope to meet him" I said as I walked out of class with her. It was still a warm day today, but I had decided on wearing dark blue jeans, and lavender ruffle top and a denim jacket, which hid the new item I wore around my wrist. It was a magical whip called striker (or apergós in Greek) and it was made out of celestial bronze, and was a gift from my father, just like the shield that was on my other wrist, which had a trident in the middle when it was and wasn't in its shield form, and when it was out of its bracelet form it had that shape of waves etched into it. Thankfully my mom had put me through a manner of fight classes as I grew up and had got someone to teach me to fight with every kind of weapon, including a whip.

"But I thought you didn't want to meet you dad because he abandoned you" Kayla said, causing to shake my head which sent my hair flying from side to side.

"My mom told me what really happened between the two of them" I told her as we walked through the halls of my school, dodging kids as they got into fights.

"I thought my life was a pain, but yours is much worse" Kayla said, and I just shrugged. I knew my life was annoying, I mean for years I didn't know who I was and my mom had forced me to learn all about Greek Mythology, and had pushed me to do gymnastics and so much more.

"My life isn't that bad, I mean yeah it's difficult, but everyone's life is difficult" I said as we exited the front of the school, which was awesome because it meant I didn't have to come back because it was now summer break and I had finished all my schooling, though that meant people from camp half blood were coming for me.

"Liana, don't you dare start being a philosopher" Kayla said, causing me to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah ha, whatever. Go on, your parents a probably waiting for you" I said to her. Smiling she hugged me tightly, because we both knew chances were we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while because we wouldn't be going to school anymore.

"I'll miss you Liana" She said as she pulled away from me and I smiled.

"I'll miss you too Kayla, now go" I said and with that she took off down the street, and it was in that moment that my phone started ringing. Pulling it out of my pocket, because one, I knew it was my mom, and two, if she was calling me it must be important because she knew it was dangerous.

"Mom, what is it" I asked as I answered the phone.

**"Liana, they know where you are, you have to get away from the school now" **Mom shouted into the phone as a loud bang sounded.

"Mom, what's going on, what was that" I demanded, knowing all too well that if the demons knew where I was, then they were with her.

**"Liana, you need to listen to me. If you come home they will kill you. I promise I'm going to be fine, but I want you to run, do you understand me" **Mom said and I couldn't believe she wanted me to abandon her.

"No, I can't do that, I can't leave you" I shouted and people turned to look at me as I listened to fighting sounds from the other end of the phone. I knew my mom wouldn't be fighting with the kind of weapons I could, but she was probably hitting the hell out of the demons.

**"You have to, Liana you're the one they want, so please, just run and be safe, because I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my daughter Liana, and I love you more than anything in this word, and I know you love me in just the same way, but please, do as I ask just this once and let me go" **Mom said and I let in a shaky breath, because deep in my heart I knew she was right. I knew that she was my mother and that a mother's love for their child means more than their own life. I also knew that if I had a child, though that was so far in the future, that I would do the same for them.

It was then that I heard my mom scream in pain.

"Mom, mom, can you hear me" I yelled into the phone, but suddenly it disconnected and I lowered it from my ear. Slipping it back into my pocket in shock I started running, forgetting what my mother had said. The only thing running through my mind was that I had to save my mom, so of course I didn't notice when a hell hound leaped at me and tackled me to the ground, its teeth snapping at my neck. Pulling out the dagger that was hidden in my jacket I unsheathed it and stabbed the hound in the neck, turning it to dust and sending it to Tartarus. As I pushed myself out I saw to more coming at me and I flipped onto my feet, then letting my whip sliver down my arm like a snake I sent it flying out and watched as it wrapped around the hell hounds leg, ripping it clean off and cutting up its neck to cause it to disintegrate like the first one.

Suddenly I was knocked to the ground again and the dagger was sent flying out of my hand, hitting the side of the alley wall, since the alley was where I had been knocked into. I quickly hit my shield and used it to block the snapping teeth of the Hell hound, which suddenly turned to dust. Lowering my shield I looked up to see three people, or two demigods and one Satyr. One of them was a girl with blonde hair, which sat in a pony tail, and grey eyes which shined with wisdom. The satyr was darker skinned, was wearing jeans to hide his legs and had on fake feet, so he was using crutches. The last one was the one who had stabbed the hound and he had brown hair and the exact same color eyes at me, which must have meant he was my half brother, because only children of Poseidon had those eyes.

My life really couldn't get more messed up.

* * *

**Please, please, please review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here is Chapter three.**

* * *

**Percy J's Pov**

As I walked toward the school with Annabeth and Grover beside me, I kept wondering what my sister was going to look like. It was completely weird to even think about having a sister, let alone knowing I have one who is in-fact older than me.

"So Perce, what are we going to do when we find her, because its kinda hard to tell someone they're the daughter of Poseidon" Grover said and I had to agree with him, because I remembered when I found out, and sure I was a kid back then, but I remembered how hard it was to accept.

"I have no clue Grover, I just hope we can find her before anyone else does" I said, looking up at the school building where my sister was supposed to be.

"Um Percy, school has ended, she's probably gone home" Annabeth said and as I saw all the students walking away I saw she was right, and that we now had no clue where she was.

"Mom, mom, can you hear me" I heard someone yell and I turned to see a girl standing not too far away from us. Her back was slightly to me and her strawberry blonde hair was hanging loose, so I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the worry in her voice. Keeping my eyes on her, just like the others were doing, I watched as she slipped her phone back into her jean pocket and as she started to run in the opposite direction, though that quickly ended when three hell hounds appeared and one of them tackled her into an alley.

"I think we might have found your sister" Annabeth said and she started running forward, pulling out her dagger as she ran. Chasing after her I uncapped Riptide since I knew chances were I was going to need it. Running as fast as I could I stopped at the entrance, only to see the girl who was possibly my sister, fling a whip at one of the two remaining hell hounds, ripping off its leg and slicing it's head clean off, causing it to disintegrate.

"She's good" Grover said, and I had to agree, though that made me wonder if this girl was my sister, because Chiron had told me she didn't know who she was. It was then that she was tackled to the ground and I ran forward. As I did I noticed she had a shield, so aiming where that was I drove my sword into the hell hounds neck, turning it to dust. Now faced with her shield I saw that it had a trident on it, surrounded by waves, and when she made it disappear I knew without a doubt she was my sister, because as I looked at her eyes, I saw they were just like mine, and as she looked at me I knew she knew who I was.

**Liana's Pov**

"Here, let me help you up" The guy said, the guy that was no doubt my brother.

"Thanks" I smiled, taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet. I knew I had to get to my mother, but I also knew I had to talk to them first.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of..." He started, but I cut him off.

"Son of Poseidon, I know, I can tell by your eyes" I said and he looked at me strangely, but whatever he wanted to say didn't happen because the girl stepped forward and took my hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom" Annabeth said, which made me understand where she got her eyes from. "Chiron told us you didn't know who you were"

"I didn't, until a week ago when my mom told me. I knew I was always different, I mean to talking to horses thing and controlling water was proof enough, but before a week ago I just thought I was insane" I told them and Percy looked at me in shock.

"Wait, you could control water and talk to horses before you knew who you were" Percy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been able to do it since I was young. I knew the Poseidon could do it, because I learnt Greek Mythology, but I never put two and two together" I explained.

"Great, I'm Grover by the way, but where did you get the weapons from" Grover asked and I looked down at my wrist.

"My dad," I said, looking at Percy "Our dad gave them to me, or he gave them to my mom to give to me."

"You know what you're doing when you fight, I saw the way you fought" Annabeth said and I sighed.

"My mom put me through fight classes and weapons training ever since I was young" I said and that's when I completely remembered I had to get to my mom. "I have to go" Turning I went to leave, but Percy caught my hand, stopping me.

"We have to take you to camp half blood" Percy said and I knew he was right, but I loved my mom too much to let her die.

"I know, but my mom's in danger and I have to save her, no matter what that may mean for me" I said and they all looked at me in shock, but it was Annabeth who stepped forward.

"I understand you're scared for your mother, but you are not a normal demigod Liana, you're a daughter of the big three and important" Annabeth said and I stared at her in confusion. I knew I was a daughter of one of the big three, but I couldn't understand why I was so important, just like I couldn't understand why my mother had chosen now of all times to tell me who I really was.

"I know who I am, but I can't let her die for me. She's my mother, and she's the only one who's been there for me my whole life" I said, trying to reason with them.

"I understand that but we can't just ignore our mission, and our mission was to get you to the camp" Annabeth said and I went to start to argue with her, because she was getting on my nerves, but Percy stepped in-between us.

"Annabeth, we can go see if her mom's okay" Percy said and I saw the disagreement on Annabeth's face, and so did Percy. "Annabeth, what if it was your dad"

"Okay fine" She huffed, giving in, but then she glared at Percy, a look that made her eyes look like a thunderstorm was coming. "But if anything happens I'm blaming you seaweed brain"

Staring between the two I wondered what the seaweed brain thing had to do with, though I assumed it was because of who our father was. The other thing I realized was that the two of them were together, which was simple because Percy had that look in his eye and so did Annabeth.

"I think you're all crazy" Grover said and I shrugged because I honestly didn't care, not as long as it meant I could help my mom.

"I'm glad that's sorted, now let's go" I said as I pushed past them and started toward the entrance of the alley, not caring if they followed or not, though of course they did.

* * *

**Okay guys, now I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, because I have two other fan fictions running called "Kirks lost love" being star trek, and "Twilight, the Story of Stephanie Cross". I'm also writing my own book so I'll write the next chapter when I can, you'll just have to bear with me. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 - Authors Note

**To all my readers, I will do the best that I can to get the story up before Friday, Australia time. The reason it's taking so long is because I am writing my own book and have other fanfictions running, so I'm doing a lot, but since I have followers and people who really want to read this, I'll do my best to write it, Just bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I know you've been waiting a while, but here is the next chapter. Also I'd like to thank those of you who have followed, favorite and reviewed, I appreciate it. **

* * *

**Liana's Pov**

As I arrived at my mom's apartment I had a sick feeling in my stomach, one that scared me to death.

"You live just up the street from my mom's apartment" Percy said to me and I suddenly started to think that maybe my mom had moved in here for a reason, a reason she decided not to tell me. Forgetting about that for now I ran up the stairs to the apartment building stairs and opened up the door, moving inside. As I started toward the stairs I could tell my neighbors weren't home, which was obvious since if they had of heard my mom getting attacked they would have called the NYPD. Taking off up the stairs I bolted up to the third floor, the others right behind me.

As I came upon my apartment I froze because the door was smashed and was hanging half way in mid air by one hinge, a hinge I was amazed was still intact.

"Now that can't be good" Grover said, but I just ignored him, moving into the apartment even though I knew it was stupid and probably going to get me killed. As I saw the lounge room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mom was an interior designer and she had designed our entire apartment into a piece of art, but now it was destroyed, at least the lounge room was. Looking around I saw a hand from behind the couch.

"No" I said in a whisper and I ran over to the couch, dropping beside my mom, who was unconscious. Her hair was tangled and had blood mattered in it, which had come from the gash in her forehead. "Mom, can you here me"

Carefully, after shaking her shoulder, I checked her pulse and was glad when I felt it was strong, I was also glad my Aunty had taught me a lot in the world of medical help. Watching my mom carefully I watched as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in a daze until her eyes landed on my face, which made her eyes lose their daze, only to become disbelieving.

"I thought I told you not to come back for me" She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up, keeping a hand on her bleeding head.

"I've never listened to you before, why would I listen to you know" I smirked and she rolled her emerald eyes at me.

"Because you're in danger, and you have to find the half bloods who are going to take you to the camp" She said and I sighed.

"Well one, I was already attacked and I'm fine, and two, they've already found me" I said and as I carefully helped her to her feet I turned her around so she could see Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I looked back at my mom to see she was scanning their faces, only to land on Percy's.

Carefully taking her hand I helped her walk around the couch and to stand in front of them.

"Mom, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Grover, a satyr, and Percy, my…" I said, but as I went to introduce Percy she cut me off.

"Your brother, I know, he has the same eyes as you and your father" Mom said.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Young" Annabeth said and my mom smiled.

"Please, call me Isabelle, I hate being called Ms Young" My mom said and Annabeth nodded.

"Mom we need to get you to a doctor, you need stitches" I said to her and she looked at me, her face clearly telling me she was going in to mom mode.

"No, this is what's going to happen. Your Aunty is going to be here in a few minutes and I'm going to go home with her. She knows what's going on, because I told her, so I'm going to go live with her for now. Now as for you, you are going to go grab the backpack and suitcase I packed for you, and you are going to go with Percy, do you understand me" She said and I knew there was no point in arguing with her, since I knew I would lose. I took after my mother in that way, because just like her I knew how to get people to listen to me.

"Okay mom" I said, giving in, which caused her to smile.

"Good, now go get your bags, then you can take my car to get to the camp" Mom said and I nodded again, carefully walking past her and down to my bedroom. Walking in I went over to the corner of my room and dumped my school bag down, since I wouldn't be needing it again, and grabbed my backpack. Slinging that over my shoulder I looked around my room, the room I had basically grown up in since I was ten. Knowing now where Percy lived I wondered how I never bumped into him before, had never gone to the same school as him, though since I had never had to transfer schools that wasn't so surprising.

"Liana, are you okay" I heard Annabeth say and I turned to see her standing in my doorway, watching me carefully.

"I just need a moment" I said, plopping down on the edge of my bed.

"It's a lot to take in, I know" Annabeth said and I nodded.

"For years I thought I was a freak, I mean what kind of person can control water and speak to horses. In the beginning I just thought I was delusional as well as dyslexic and having ADHD, but now I find out I'm not a freak, I'm a demigod" I said and Annabeth smiled a bit.

"It's hard for every demigod when they don't know who they are, but normally we don't learn about our gifts until we know our true nature" Annabeth said and I sighed, but then I remembered something Annabeth had said before.

"Annabeth, before you said I was important, what did you mean by that" I asked her and she looked at me with a weird expression, one I couldn't figure out.

"I think I better leave it to Chiron to explain, all you need to know is that we're going to make sure you get to camp in one piece" Annabeth said and I nodded, even though I really wanted to know what she wasn't telling me. Sighing I got up and grabbed my suitcase off the floor, then with it in hand I walked over to Annabeth and together we left my bedroom. Walking back down the hall I saw my Aunt Kate standing there, checking over my mom's head. When she heard me approach she turned to look at me and gave me a half smile.

"Who would have thought my beautiful niece is a demigod" She said and I laughed.

"I'm still getting used to the thought myself" I said and she smiled.

"Well at least now I understand why my house ended up flooded when you got pissed at Jonny" She said and I laughed, because that was the first time I had ever used my gift. I had been eight years old and my cousin Jonny had thrown stolen my diary. He started reading it and I got pissed, which ended when all the pipes in my Aunties house exploded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, now that I know for sure it was my fault" I said and she smiled as she came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Good luck" She whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Take care of my mom" I whispered back and just like I had done, she nodded. Pulling away from her I looked at my mom, who was smiling sadly at me.

"Liana, we need to get going before more monsters turn up" Annabeth said to me and I nodded. Following her out with the others and my mom and aunty I followed them down the many, many stairs of my building, and out the front door. I watched as the lights on my mom's Mercedes, and going over to it I opened up the boot and put in my suitcase and backpack. Slamming it shut with a loud _BANG _I turned to look at my mom, who looked like she was about to cry. Walking over to her I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, being careful not to hurt her head.

"I'm going to miss you" I whispered, fighting back my own tears which were threatening to appear.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart, but I want you to promise me that no matter what happens or what you find out that you'll follow your heart" She said and I pulled away from her, smiling.

"Follow your heart, because it always knows the way. I remember our motto mom, and I'll never forget it" I said to her and she nodded, then she placed the car keys into my hand.

"Good, now get going" She said and with that she kissed my cheek and started down the street to my auntie's car, and I could tell from the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. Not being able to see that I turned back to the car, which Percy, Annabeth and Grover were already in, with Percy sitting in the passenger seat.

**"Be ready Liana, because your life is about to change, in a way that you could never have known"** I heard a male voice say in my head and as I looked over the car I saw a man standing there in a Hawaiian shirt, a black jacket, jeans, who had black hair. Looking at him I watched as a car passed and he suddenly disappeared, but I was certain he was my father. Carefully, shocked that I had just seen my dad for the first time, even if it was from a distance, I climbed into the car and pulled on my seat belt.

"Hey, are you okay" Percy asked me and I nodded, deciding not to tell him what my, or our, father had said to me.

"I'm fine" I said and with that I started the engine and carefully I pulled away from the curb, my destination, Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Okay guys, I promise I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can, just bear with me please, and PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 - Authors Note

**To all my readers, I'm so sorry I haven't added anything in a long time, and to my regret I can say it will be a long time to come until I can update again, so keep an eye on my story, maybe favorite it or follow it and I promise I'll do my best to get some more written, but I can't promise it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I know its been a really long time since I updated, but I've had to do a lot lately. I'd like to thank my readers for sticking with me and thank you to anyone who's favorite, Followed or Reviewed, it means a lot to me and I hope people will keep on reviewing because it gives me the confidence and a reason to keep writing this story**

* * *

**Liana's Pov**

As I parked where Percy told me to, which was in the forest where no one could see it, I was kinda freaked out, because seriously, who wouldn't be after they found out they were a demigod, even though technically I had known for an entire week.

It was as I shut off the engine that I heard a loud screeching noise.

"We need to go" Grover said in a scared sort of voice and I looked at him in confusion as I continued to grab my bags out of the boot.

"What, why" I asked in confusion, but in that second heard a screech and I turned to see three furies flying toward us. "You have got to be kidding me"

"Run" Grover yelled, so leaving my suitcase in the car, since I really didn't dead it because all it had was more clothes, and since there were clothes in my back pack I didn't see a reason, I slammed the boot shut and as they started to run I followed them as fast as I could, letting my legs lead me. It accrued to me then that they were after me, because they weren't even bothering to try and grab the others, they just wanted me, which made me worry, but that didn't stop me from running as fast as I could, while I made sure not to fall over the foliage and rocks.

As we ran I saw a huge pine tree ahead of us, and under it was a sleeping dragon, as in an actual fire breathing dragon, something I wouldn't have believed in a week ago. There was also a sign in Greek, and as it transformed I realized it was the sign clearly saying Half-Blood Camp.

It was then that suddenly something grabbed my shoulders hard and I was being lifted into the air, my feet lifting off the ground quickly as panic rose in my heart.

"Percy" I yelled as the claws, or talons of the Fury dug into my shoulders, causing me to cry out. Looking down I saw Percy swing around to face me, along with Annabeth and Grover who looked shocked. I felt like screaming at them 'don't just stand there, help me' but in that second Annabeth started to move forward, proving she was the goddess of wisdom's daughter, but it didn't matter because suddenly an arrow was flying through the air and ended up hitting the Fury that had me squarely in the chest, which was fantastic since I was certain it was planning to kill me, except for the fact that I was suddenly falling toward the ground since I didn't have wings.

Positioning my feet so I would land right I hit the ground hard, but thankfully as I rolled forward I was able to stop on my feet, with my hands on the ground as my hair spewing wildly, part of it hanging in front of my face.

"Now that's what I call demigod action" Grover said as he clopped over to me, smirking as I stood off the ground, running a hand through my hair even though that caused me to wince since my shoulders hurt like hell. Deciding not to answer I realized the Furies couldn't get to me, which meant I was past the barrier with the others and I was safe for now, but I still wondered something.

"Who shot the arrow" I asked and suddenly I saw a guy come from near the Pine tree, standing in front of a branch that looked like it had the Golden Fleece on it.

As I saw the guy fully I was amazed at how hot he was, and I mean that. He had sandy blonde hair which was spiky, bright hazel eyes, and an cool outdoors look, and he looked about 18 or 19. He was wearing blue jeans, a basic black top and runners, and on his back was a quiver with celestial bronze arrows, while the bow was in his hand.

"That would be me" He said with a bright smile, walking toward me until he was in front of me. "I saw you were in trouble so I thought I'd lend a hand"

"Well thanks, you kinda saved me, um….." I said, holding out my hand while I waited for him to tell me his name.

"Sorry, I'm Alec, Son of Apollo" He smiled, shaking my hand. Huh, so he was the son of the god of the Sun, Healing, Music, Prophecy's, Poetry and Archery.

"Liana, Daughter of Poseidon" I smiled causing someone behind us to cough.

"Yo guys, if your done flirting I think Chiron wants to meet you" Grover said and I rolled my eyes, which made Alec chuckle.

"I'll see you around Liana" Alec smirked and with that he turned and walked off, me watching him as he did.

"Liana, you coming or not" Percy called and I turned to him and started to follow him, knowing I was blushing quite a bit. I let the others led me through the camp as I looked around. There were buildings way further down in a an omega shape and they were all different, each having its own design, all looking like Ancient Greek architecture, thought they all looked new. There were big training rooms, an open-air pavilion, a circular arena and armory's and honestly, it was really weird. I mean I had been to summer camp once, which was only because my mom had gone with me, but this, this was more of a training camp, which of course it was. I could see kids, or demigods, firing arrows at targets, canoeing, and if I wasn't mistaken, some of them were getting ready to ride Pegasus's near the stables.

"This is the big house, Chiron should be inside" Annabeth said and I looked up at the blue house, thinking it needed a paint job, quite soon actually.

"Just a warning Mr. D will most likely get your name wrong and is quite annoying for a god" Percy said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Percy, do you want Mr. D to hang you upside down with a vine" Annabeth asked him and I suddenly realized who they might be talking about as we walked up onto the porch of the big house and through the door.

"Wait, Mr. D, as in Dionysus, the God of wine" I asked as we walked into the main room of the big house.

"Yes Liana; and you Percy are lucky Mr. D isn't here, otherwise I suspect you'd be in a lot of trouble" I heard someone say and I looked up to see, if any sane person could believe it, a centaur. I admit it was a surprise, to see someone with a long brown horse body, with a swishing tail, a human top half, which had blue shirt on, a grey vest and a black tie, not something you expected on a centaur. He also had on dark glasses and his grayish hair was sat just below his shoulders.

"Liana, this is Chiron, our camp trainer" Percy said and I nodded, looking back at Chiron, who clopped forward to place a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a pleaser to finally meet you" Chiron said and I nodded.

"You too, but why am I being brought here now, after all these years, eight days before my 18th birthday" I asked, looking at Chiron seriously.

"I'll explain later, I promise, but you've gone through enough for one day, so why don't you go for a tour" Chiron said and I was annoyed that he was dodging the question, but when I thought about it I kinda didn't want to know, at least not at the moment.

"Well I can show her around" Percy said and I smiled, because I was certain I was going to like having Percy as a brother.

"Actually I need to talk to you three, so I asked Alec to take her. He should be here in a moment" Chiron said and I wondered if he was talking about the same Alec who had saved me before, which apparently Chiron was because it was then that he walked through the door.

"Liana, this is….." Chiron started, but Alec cut in, a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Chiron, we met on the hill" Alec said and Chiron nodded.

"Fantastic, then I trust you can take good care of Liana and show her everything, like her cabin, as well as bringing her to the dinning pavilion at dinner time" Chiron said and Alec nodded from beside me, his face bright.

"No problem Chiron" He said, then he offered me his hand. "You ready Liana" He asked and I nodded, taking his hand carefully.

"Yep" I confirmed and he smirked, and with that he led me from the main room. Looking back at Percy I smiled, until I saw the smile on Grover's face which made me turn away with blush on my cheeks. I followed Alec out of the big house and I was sure I could hear them start talking.


End file.
